Foxy
by C.K.isback
Summary: What happens during the Games when Peeta, feeling sad and confused, runs into a certain fox-faced girl? Trouble, that's for sure. One-shot, slight AU.


_Foxy_

**This is set after Katniss and Peeta go into the Arena, and Peeta "joins" the Careers. Slightly AU, though I think it could slide into the book. I personally don't care that much for Peeta (I just think he's too dependant on others) but I don't hate him…so I hope I got him in character. This was just a funny idea that popped into my mind - I don't think I executed it as best as I could, but whatever. Enjoy!**

Peeta had never been more confused and worn-out in his entire life.

True, the hardest things he had ever done were facing his stepmother in one of her rages, or carrying ten bags of flour for a whole mile, but this certainly took the cake. Never in his life had he imagined the Games to be quite like this. And by this, he meant incredibly nerve-wracking, heart-breaking, and utterly terrifying.

These days, all that went through his mind was Katniss. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she shot her arrows. Her pretty dark hair as it swung on her back in its neat braid. Sure, there were other things in his mind. But they were most certainly not as important.

Since joining the Careers in the Arena, he had felt empty. He had honestly thought that he and Katniss would go through these Games together, side by side. A team. Now, all he could do was laugh at his stupidity. He had forgotten how Katniss operated best: Alone.

The Careers were especially getting on his nerves today. One - Cato, he thought - had decided that "lover boy" was a rather fitting nickname, and the others had quickly agreed. It only added salt to the wound when they spoke it, an extra sting reminding him that Katniss had abandoned him.

He had told them that he had wanted to walk alone for a while, get some fresh air and clear his head. They bought it - they must have seen the aggravated look on his face that told them that he was one more nickname away from attempting to strangle them all.

The woods was unnervingly calm today - no rabid mutant monkeys or crazed tributes seemed to be lurking about. The Gamemakers had left him alone for once, it seemed. Non-mutant creatures rustled through the underbrush, birds chirped jovially in the trees, and the sun made patterns on the leaf-strewn forest floor. All was quiet and peaceful. He stopped in the middle, sitting down and closing his eyes, allowing the sun to warm his sweaty and dirty face.

A rustle in the bushes, much to big and loud to be an animal, made him jump. Quickly, he got on his feet, pulling out a knife that the Careers had given him. "Who's there?" he called out, eyes trained on the bushes.

The sound was stifled immediately, as if the thing had froze. Slowly, carefully, Peeta walked toward the bush, peering over the side with his knife brandished high.

Under the bush, crouched near the base, was the girl that Katniss had referred to as "Foxface."

She looked up at him with shrewd, calculating eyes, not seeming to be one bit frightened. The hollows of her cheeks were sunken, cheekbones sticking out under her pale skin way too much. Her flaming red hair was laced with twigs, dirt, and leaves. She looked almost desperate, and Peeta felt a little sorry for her.

That is, he felt sorry for her until she sprung up and went at him with her own knife.

Too startled to think properly, Peeta grabbed the knife blade, yanking it out of her hand as it sliced deeply into his palm, blood gushing around the blade. Her cursed loudly, but quickly put the knife in his pocket, holding out his own with an undamaged hand.

Peeta wasn't sure if he could kill her - she looked so pitiful, emaciated to the point of near death. He wasn't a murderer, and he knew it. He thought of what Katniss would do - the answer came to him quickly. With trembling fingers, he took a step closer toward.

"What do you want?" she hissed, though she knew the answer to that was obvious. She slunk back like a cat as he advanced.

"I-I think you know," he said, trying to sound strong. His voice wavered as he thought of actually slicing the blade into her pale, sickly skin.

She noticed the fear in his eyes, taking note of his trembling fingers and small steps. A wicked smirk lit her face. She stopped backing away. "You can't kill me, can you?" she taunted quietly, her green eyes shining with mirth. She gave a small laugh.

"Where's your girlfriend when you need her? She does all the dirty work, you can tell. She's your backbone." She grinned triumphantly as his eyes turned confused, his body frozen. She took a step closer, until she was only a foot away. He could see the freckles dotting her nose.

"If I don't win," she whispered silkily, stepping even closer. Peeta tried to look away, but he couldn't. The knife stayed frozen in the air. "My bet is on her. It may very well be that you're in love with her, but that doesn't mean that she loves you back." Another step. She was teasingly close now, her breath gently tickling Peeta's neck. He swallowed, willing his legs to move away. But he was frozen on the spot, in rapture by her words. What else had the girl, the tribute who had slipped so easily pass everyone's radar, noticed?

"You want to hear more, don't you?" she said silkily, as if reading his mind. "I noticed things you would never spot, my dear little Peeta. You're too kind, too ignorant. You see the good in everyone, but are blind to the bad." She gave a wicked smile at this, delicately placing a tiny, warm hand on the side of his neck. He shuddered, and the knife trembled in his grasp.

"I've seen things you would never want to hear," she whispered, half closing her eyes. "I watch, I listen. That's why I volunteered, dear Peeta. I knew I could win, I was clever enough." Another hand managed to rope itself around his neck. "The one thing that all Careers seem to lack." He shuddered as her body lightly touched against his.

"The Careers are going to kill you soon, by the looks of it. You have three days, tops," she said, a small smile curving on her lips as her hand traced the outline of his jaw. "They've realized you're not really useful. Pitifully weak, even." Her eyebrows curved up as she looked at Peeta's stony face that was not quite able to mask his desperate rapture at her words. "The only reason you were any good was because of Katniss, wasn't it?" She gave a simpering pout. "And now she's gone." Her faced drew up to level with his, her deep green eyes meeting his blue. "What will our poor little Peeta do?"

Peeta's mind was too blank, too locked in his own thoughts to realize that her face was drawing alarmingly nearer to his, until her lips brushed softly against his cheek, leaving a warm trail. She stopped right at the corner of his mouth, breath warming the spot.

He barely registered what was happening as she slipped her hand into his pant's pocket, drawing out her bloodied knife and putting it back into her holster. She let her hands fall and took a step back.

"I won't kill you now, Peeta," she said quietly, withdrawing even further from him. "It's just getting much too fun to end it now."

And with one last smirk, she whipped around and started running at full speed into the forest.

For a moment, Peeta couldn't even breath. His mind was blank and fuzzy, still turning over what she had said. Would the Careers really kill him? Would Katniss? The thought shattered his heart. He sat down again, closing his eyes.

She had tricked him. There she was, defenseless and weaponless, cowering before a man much stronger and bigger than her, who had not one, but two knives. She was too smart, and she had tricked him as easily, as if he was a small child. And by seducing him, no less! He really was an idiot.

He should've killed her - he knew it now. Katniss' way was the right way. Being merciful was being risky.

Quietly, cautiously, he stood up, keeping his knife out and listening carefully for any sounds. He made his way back to the Career's hide out.

He wasn't letting something like that ever happen again.

**Please don't favorite without a review! I really hate it when that happens…*pouts***


End file.
